


Bad Gals Do It Well

by babydragon73



Series: Baby Sanvers [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is so smitten, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Maggie is smooth af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydragon73/pseuds/babydragon73
Summary: When Alex catches Maggie smoking under the bleachers, things take an unexpected turn.





	

Alex Danvers, junior class president and captain of the girls' field hockey team, was regretting signing up to be an after school tutor. Her math teacher had suggested signing up since she had the highest grade in Algebra; her teacher also made it clear that tutoring would look amazing on her college applications. So, even though she wanted to spend her free afternoons playing ball with her baby sister, Kara, or catching up on shows she's neglected, she instead had to sit in the library until 5pm, helping student after student who was struggling in math.

Her last appointment left five minutes ago and Alex had spent that time planning out her schedule for the rest of the week. She also texted Kara and let her know to order the pizza now so it could be there when she got home. She packed up her books and headed out the backdoor of the school where her car was parked. Alex put all of her stuff in the backseat and was about to get into her car when she noticed something coming up from the bleaches not too far away. A plume of smoke was wafting from between the seats; Alex couldn't help the curiosity that bubbled up inside of her. She made her way towards the bleaches in order to investigate.

Sitting alone under the bleachers was none other than Maggie Sawyer, National City High School's resident bad girl. Maggie was a transfer student who came to their school six months ago. Since she arrived, she had made quite a name for herself; she frequently skipped class, mouthed off to teachers, and made out with a least half of the girls in their year. All in all, Maggie Sawyer was the type of person Alex tended to stay away from. However, she couldn't stand by while Maggie disrespected school property.

"Hey, Sawyer!" She cried, making her way to where Maggie sat, "There's no smoking on school property."

Maggie rolled her eyes as she let out a stream of smoke, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss Perfect Danvers. What are you doing here so late? Another meeting of the goodie two shoes club?"

Alex stood before the other girl with her hands on her hips, "No, unlike you, I'm here because I care about my future."

Maggie smiled, "Damn, Danvers, you need to lighten up," she held out the joint she was smoking, "Want some?"

"No!" Alex yelled, scandalized, "I do not do drugs!"

"Chill, Danvers, it's weed. Not a bomb," the other girl took another hit from it, "You definitely need this more than me."

The taller brunette couldn't believe she was a part of this conversation, "Can you just find another place to be a hooligan? I have no problem reporting you!"

Maggie looked Alex up and down for a minute, "How about this: you take one hit of this and I'll go quietly," Alex looked skeptical. Maggie put two fingers over her heart, "Scout's honor."

The offer was so ridiculous; Alex should have laughed in Maggie's face and reported her as soon as she left school. However, the taller brunette felt the overwhelming need to prove to Maggie that she wasn't some straight laced good girl. She wanted her to know that she was capable of walking on the wild side.

"Fine," Alex agreed, "Just one though," she moved so she was sitting next to Maggie on the dirt floor. The other girl relit the joint as it went out while they were talking. She took a small hit and held it before passing it to Alex. The taller girl took it clumsily in her fingers, looking it at carefully. Before she could talk herself out of it, Alex leaned in and took a hit from the joint. She breathed in deeper than she expected because, a second later, her throat was on fire. She started coughing up a lung.

Maggie started giggling, "Damn, Danvers, I underestimated you. You'll be feeling that hit very, very soon."

Alex said nothing as she let her coughing fit pass. After a few moments, she felt better and passed the joint back to Maggie. Suddenly, the world started going a bit hazy; some colors were brighter and Alex felt more relaxed than she had in months.

"Oh, wow," she breathed out, leaning against the fence behind them.

The shorter girl stubbed out the joint and flicked the end of it into the grass, "I know, right? Was I right or was I right?"

Alex couldn't help but nod her head slowly, "You were so right, Sawyer. I needed this."

"Of course you did! You're wound way too tight, Danvers. I'm surprised you don't pop your top more often."

"Pop my top?" Alex started giggling really hard, "That's so funny!"

"Oh yeah, Danvers, you're shmacked."

"You're gonna smack me?" Alex felt her eyes start to droop down.

Maggie lightly pushed her away, playfully, "You're alright when you're not thinking too hard."

"Gee thanks," Alex looked around, playing with the grass between her fingers, "I'm hungry."

Maggie yawned and stretched, like a cat in a sunbeam, "Me too. Fancy some grub, Danvers?"

"Grub?" Alex repeated. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in her head. "Oh my god! Kara!"

"What?" Maggie asked, confused.

"Kara. My sister. I was supposed to be home twenty minutes ago! She ordered pizza for us."

A smirk spread across Maggie's lips, "Mmmm, pizza huh? Mind if I join you?"

Alex looked at her unexpected companion. She had never noticed how pretty Maggie was before. Her brown eyes seemed to sparkle and her hair seemed as soft as silk. Alex wanted nothing more than to run her fingers through it. Maybe it was the weed or the company but the taller brunette found herself wanting to spend more time in Maggie's company.

"Sure, Sawyer. You can have pizza with us," Maggie went to celebrate when Alex continued, "But you have to play at least one game of Dance Dance Revolution with us."

Maggie smiled lazily, "You're on, Danvers."


End file.
